profile_database_version_20fandomcom-20200215-history
Velvet Crowe
Velvet Crowe (ベルベット・クラウ, Berubetto Kurau), also known as "Velvet the Therion" (喰魔ベルベット, Kuuma Berubetto; literally meaning "Daemoneater Velvet") is the fictional character and protagonist from the Project X Zone's Tales of Berseria created by Yoshiharu Gotanda. She is a 19-year-old human woman transformed into a Therion granted with the powers to consume Daemons and absorb their souls, and therefore refers to herself as a Daemon. Originally kind and family-oriented girl, unfortunately the events of the Scarlet Night three years prior turned her into an angry woman fueled by vengeance. She was subsequently imprisoned because of an incident that happened three years prior to the events of the series in her village. Due to having an imbued hand as a vessel bandaged up in her left arm, she is shunned and feared by the world. After breaking out of her island prison Titania, she battles the Abbey and their Exorcists who have shed their emotions in pursuit of victory against Daemons. She holds a grudge against Artorius, her brother-in-law, for sacrificing her younger brother in front of her during the incident three years prior. During her journey across regions of Desolation, she comes across a young boy called Laphicet, who changes her with his pure soul. Her actions would eventually lead her to become the first Lord of Calamity. "But even in the depths of despair, only two things mattered to me. The taste of blood-soaked flesh... and revenge upon one man." :—Velvet Crowe. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Cristina Vee (English), Rina Satō (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Originally a kind and family-oriented girl, Velvet became a vengeful woman fueled by hate due to the traumatic events she went through on the Scarlet Night three years prior to the events of the story. She fights with a blade mounted on her right-hand gauntlet, her feet, and her left arm as a daemonic weapon to devour daemons, humans, and malakhim alike. Appearance Velvet is a fairly tall, slim young woman with jet black hair. Her eyes are a piercing yellow. She also has a curvaceous body with rather large breasts. Past Three years prior, she used to fully plait her hair, that reaches past her waist, before tying it off with a red hairband. She seems to normally wear it in a loose braid. She used to wear a red shirt with belt-pouches and brown pants as well as maroon boots. She also used to wear a different gauntlet without having the need to bandage her arm up. Current (Volume 4–Current) Velvet has grown her hair extremely long, and messy, which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band around the tips. Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder. She dresses in dark colors and tattered clothing, and her left arm is perpetually bandaged. Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff and the top half of her breasts. It is possible her clothes have been torn during her adventures. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. She wears protective armor on her footwear as well as one extra armor plate on her right shin. She wears the same armor in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat; the material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. The same gauntlet is where she rest her lance-blade in battle. Her left arm is wrapped and bandaged up because of the alternate appearance it could take in public, and battle. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Gold * Age: 16 (Scarlet Night), 19 (Volume 4) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 170cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "Velvet was originally a simple girl who loved her family, but the incident back home three years ago had changed her. I fear that her smile always had, is forever gone, and it's now cold-blooded rage, anger and hatred that drives her." :—Description on Velvet Crowe. Three years ago, she was a very kind and loving character. Her little brother and many of the villagers often believed she was too athletic to land a husband. She loved her family and the people of the village until the events of them being massacred by a mysterious figure. Ever since then, Velvet's life has changed and she has locked away her carefree heart. Now, all that remains of her facade is a dark and gloomy character who will do anything to achieve her goals. She is a being who is shunned and by the voice of the Abbey, is feared by the world. She feels loneliness in life, having to continuously face many conflicts and build up hatred. It is until three years later, in which she meets a young boy called Number Two. Because his orders were to harm the party, Velvet unconsciously saved him after forcibly using him by commanding him to hurt members of his affiliation and then pulling him along onto the fleeing ship. She acts rude and frustrated with him because everything she talks to him about is referred to as an "order" by him, until she teaches him the ways of life, she gains back some of her emotions of which were buried deep in her memory. It is because of her, that Laphicet began to attain a purpose in life, which makes her happy inside. Velvet can also be quite stubborn when people, usually females, become close to Laphicet in any form. This can be seen when Laphicet and Eleanor have private conversations and becomes jealous that the former will not tell her about them. Afterwards, she tells him to prioritize her before Eleanor—saying that she is "first" and Eleanor comes "second", therefore he should speak to her about his problems before blushing at what she said. Velvet is also quite sisterly/motherly and overprotective regarding Laphicet, when she scolds Eizen and Rokurou for teaching him, unnecessary knowledge regarding e.g the untrusting of women. Relationships Friends/Allies * Niko * Magilou's Menagerie ** Laphicet ** Rokurou Rangetsu ** Magilou ** Eizen * Dyle Family * Celica Crowe (Elder sister; Deceased) * Laphicet Crowe (Younger brother) * Unnamed mother (Deceased) * Unnamed father (Deceased) Neutral * Seres * Eleanor Hume Rivals Enemies * Abbey ** Artorius Collbrande (Ex-Brother-in-Law) ** Shigure Rangetsu ** Melchior Mayvin ** Oscar Dragonia ** Teresa Linares Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Velvet's class is that of a Lancer which makes her a quick-combo fighter. She primarily uses martial artes in battle for evasion and rapid succession. She carries a hidden blade underneath her shoe. Velvet fights up-close and personal, utilizing her legs in martial artes performing swift kicks, while relying on her gauntlet blade in hidden artes to perform vicious stabbing attacks. The elemental properties on her hidden artes are well-suited for performing weak point combos. In battle, she equips a blade which acts as a small lance within the tip of her right-hand gauntlet and use it as if it were an extension of her own body. She also uses the power of the Darkness Slayer sealed within her and turns her arms into bloody-crimson clawed hands that she can then use to strike with. She also uses her legs to kick and sweep into her combos. Her kicks are seen into work when she spirals to the side and kick or swipes her foot with a double-loop airborne to perform an a variety of techniques. Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Meeting Arthur Ten years before the story, she lived a quiet, warm, and happy life in a small village of Aball with both her older sister Celica Crowe, and her younger brother named Laphicet Crowe—who she used to refer to her brother as "Laphi". From a very young age, it has been hinted at many times that Velvet's parents had passed away. As a child, Velvet never went to school. At the age of nine years old, both Velvet and Laphicet, were introduced to a man with white hair by Celica. They had become close to him and eventually became a brother-in-law, started living under the same roof. The man named Arthur, under whom she trains. One day during a Scarlet Night, of which was the crimson hours of darkness, her village was attacked by daemons, and she and Laphi had ventured out into the forest with Arthur witnessing a shocking splurge of events. On this night, their older sister was killed and passed away, leaving Velvet to take care of Laphicet together with Arthur. The siblings took a few days to recover from the event and the accept the death of their sister. On that same night, the more malaks arrived, one of which was a woman named Seres. Arthur's malakian companion, Seres, could not be seen or heard by Velvet but by her brother and Arthur only. A Stolen Happiness Three years before the story, at the age of sixteen, despite the loss of Celica and her unborn child, Velvet still leads a happy life, caring for her sickly brother. A few days before an upcoming Scarlet Night, Velvet is doing her usual errands. The next day, she wakes and notices that Laphicet is not at home and begins to look for him. Her search takes her to Tranquil Woods, where she finds her brother, who happened to take a break on his way to the cape. She takes him and they talk a bit, but they are soon attacked by a daemon and Velvet attempts to fight off the monster while giving her brother a window of escape. However, she is unable to do so, and Laphicet encourages the daemon to attack him. It gives into his taunt and knocks Laphicet on the ground with Velvet as he attempts to give her a comb. Velvet loses conciousness and wakes in her bed during the Scarlet Night with the comb in her hand and her brother nowhere to be seen. She rushes outside to find daemons attacking the village, much to her horror, and she rushes to the cape in hopes of finding her brother. There she sees Arthur together with Laphicet, but a binding ability is placed upon her, and before her very eyes, she suffered from a traumatic event in which caused her loved ones to become massacred by the savior Artorius Collbrande, who also killed her younger brother and drops him into the shrine's depths during on the night of the Scarlet Night. This in turn, left people to wonder whether she was a daemon, calling her "inhumane". When she is thrown from the shrine, daemons attack her, but she strikes back and devours them on instinct. Artorius tells her to look around her surroundings and she realizes that the daemons she had slaughtered reverted back into the townspeople, among them her deceased childhood friend Niko. With her psyche shattered and fatigued from the fight, she collapses as malakhim begin to appear and Arthur reveals his real name: Artorius Collbrande. Velvet was arrested by a patrol of guards headed by their commander, Erron. Erron takes her to the prison island Titania, where prisoners and daemons are kept and imprisoned. From this event onward, her life forever changed and her family was killed. Because of that incident she grew and harbors her deep hatred all on Artorius, the "savior" of her world, and vowed revenge on him for killing the townspeople, as well as her brother. Synopsis ''Tales of Berseria'' Escape from Titania Three years later, a malak woman named Seres arrives at Titania and rescue Velvet. After breaking free from her shackles, Velvet went into a mad rage and slaughtered all the squads of guards within her sight. After experienced the first display of her slayer powers (evinced from past experiments), Seres tells Velvet that Artorius is located in the capital Loegres, where he leads the Abbey. Left without a choice, Velvet decides to trust the Malak and make her way out of the prison, retrieving weapons and fashioning herself an outfit for her escape. After overhearing some soldiers discuss of a shortcut to the docks, Velvet decides to initiate a prison riot with Seres' help by releasing all the prisoners by unlocking arte-locked prisoner cells. After doing so, the two come upon Rokurou Rangetsu, who, after hearing from Velvet, he asks her about the whereabouts that he can find his blade sword, Stormhowl, to which she promptly responds that it was down below. He thanks her and rushes on there to retrieve it. As the two make their way through the prison, they then run into meet Magilou, a strange self-proclaimed witch who quickly disappears on them. As the duo venture to the shortcut to the Watchtower, they dispatch the guards within the area and climb the watchtower to use the shortcut. Realizing the shortcut has already been destroyed, Velvet jumps down from a high distance, using her power to maintain her balance. Seres wonders aloud about Velvet's condition, with Velvet muttering that it was the Malak's fault. As Velvet and Seres make their way to the front docks after making their way through the shortcut, they happen upon a praetor-rank exorcist, Oscar Dragonia, who, with the help of the two malakhim accompanying him, fights the women. Seeing that Velvet will not go down so easy after defeating Oscar in battle, he attempts to incapacitate Velvet with a use a ball of dark energy on her by throwing one of his Malaks at her. Unfortunately, Velvet proves too powerful for the Malak and misses, then he is hit with Oscar's spell, causing him to experience the blight and turns one his malakhim into a corrupted dragon. The newly transformed dragon goes berserk and attacks Oscar and his remaining Malak by striking them against a wall and temporarily stuns them. As it tries to attack Velvet, who intends to fight him head on, but Seres takes a lethal blow while covering her and blocking the attack with her back and is fatally wounded. Velvet rushes to the wounded Seres and wonders about her intentions, with the malak woman then says that there is a flame in her heart that cannot be quenched and asks Velvet to devour her, as it will complete her oath and Velvet can unleash her true potential. A reluctant Velvet grants Seres her request and eats and absorb the dying Seres, with the latter stating a crushing truth to Velvet in her final moments. As Velvet absorbs the Malak, she experiences Seres' memories flashing through the other's mind and realizes her true identity, receiving the Sorcerer's Ring, Brunhilt, that allows her to use the deceased Malak's powers. With it and Seres' powers, facing the dragon once more, Velvet is able to defeat it so that she can absorb and devour it. Oscar watches in horror as Velvet consumes the dragon with her darkness powers and proclaims that she will absorb and devour any and everything if they dare to get in her way. Velvet uses the dragon power she just absorbed to send a fireball towards Oscar, terribly burning him and blinding in one eye in the process. His Malak ushers the flaming Oscar out of the prison, allowing Velvet to exit towards the docks, and steal a ship. Upon reaching the docks, she looks at the anchored vessel and is greeted by Magilou and Rokurou who follow her out of the prison. She decides to take in the pair as she needs a crew to help her sail the ship. After leaving the prison, the group set sail for waters unknown. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Errors and Corrections Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology The term Velvet is a type of woven tufted fabric in which the cut threads are evenly distributed, with a short dense pile, giving it a distinctive feel. By extension, the word velvety means "smooth like velvet." Velvet can be made from either synthetic or natural fibers. External links * Velvet Crowe Aselia * Velvet Crowe Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * Velvet Crowe Tales of Wiki Notes & Trivia * She shares the same last name as Tytree Crowe. * Velvet is allergic to cats. She avoids going to Katz Corner in order to conceal her allergies, which results in her sneezing. Strangely enough one time, Velvet claims her favorite animal person is a Katz despite in spite of her allergy. Of course, Velvet admits that she is a dog person, stating that dogs do not betray. * Velvet states her favorite mascot character is a rappig because her village raises them and they taste good. * One of Velvet's costumes is based on Rutee Katrea's appearance. Category:Characters